Corrupted Soul
by Turbo K1000
Summary: After the events of the Anime. (My AU version) A darkness has cracked Tamotsu's soul and his heart is no longer there. Nasuki, saddened by the loss of a friend and driven by her love for Tamotsu, tries to free him from corruption. Can she save Tamotsu, or is it too late. For them both...OCxOC. Also contains slight SetoxOC. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Corrupted Soul

* * *

A/N: The first two chapters explain the characters and develop the plot of the story, I'm sorry for the slow start!

Please give it a chance, it gets better!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The characters Nasuki Dakoti and Hikari Denshou were created by me you must ask my permission before use.

Finny Fin is the one who designed Corrupted Dark Magician, check out her Youtube channel, which is under the same name.

Dark Magician's name belongs to me too.

I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long!

XD XD XD

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue.

Nasuki Dakoti hummed softly as she sat at her desk with a pencil in hand. She had shoulder length purple hair and lilac highlights and tips. Her clothes consisted of a top that went above her navel that had a v-neck and no sleeves. Her trousers were knee length white cargo shorts and she wore black and white trainers with a black and white deckbelt on her coat hanger near the door.

She also had a special artifact permanently strapped to her wrist. It was called the Millennium Guard, an artifact that has the ability to make Duel Monsters real until you required them in a Duel.

"Yes!" Nasuki hissed, picking up her sketchbook and looking over the drawing. It was one of her own monsters, a card she cherished almost as much as her ace monster.

Ying Yang Guardian LV12, a black and white pencil drawn portrait, his sword raised for a crushing blow and his eyes showing his anger and malice at the enemy.

"I've spent two hours sketching this thing..." Nasuki breathed, standing up and opening her desk drawer to reveal a battered old sketchbook that was overflowing.

She collected some string and a hole punch and managed to fit the picture inside without damaging one of her other pictures. This thing was four years old, after all, it was bound to be overflowing.

However Nasuki had never wanted to replace it, since it was the sketchbook that she had with her when she first moved to Domino City all those years ago.

The front door opens and she smiles when Yugi walks in, looking slightly happier than before. Yami had been sent back to his time to live as pharoh and it took Yugi a while to get over the fact that technically, Yami was dead.

"You alright, Yugi?" Nasuki asked, as Yugi placed her shopping on the top. "Thanks for buying those things for me, I've been so wrapped up in my drawing, I'd forgotten to go shopping..."

"It's fine, Suki..." Yugi said, a small, sad smile on his lips. "I like keeping busy, it keeps my mind off Yami's death-" He stopped and his face went grief striken.

Nasuki sighed and watched as Yugi turned to leave. "I'll go home now, come by later and we'll Duel, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I have nothing to do tonight anyway! Tell Tea, Joey and Tristan I said hi and I'll see them later!" Nasuki said, as Yugi left the apartment.

She sighed and looked down at a sketch she had made a while ago. It was Yami and he was Dueling Kaiba, she had made this when Kaiba had torn Soloman's card in half.

It had been a long time and Nasuki found that she missed Yami, he was a tough and loyal friend, but he had died thousands of years ago and they were never going to see him again.

Nasuki turned away from her sketch and walked into the bathroom, in need of a nice long bath. She was going to collect Hikari after this and they were going to the cinema.

~CS~

Nasuki walked out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and black jeans, the same trainers on her feet as she collected her deckbelt and smiled at the first card in her deck.

Dark Magician, not only that, one of her best friends and her ace monster. She had brought Dark Magician to life four years ago by accident and never regretted it.

She had fallen in love with him.

She had fallen in love with a Duel Monster.

Nasuki decided that she would spend the night with her favorite monster after she and Hikari went over Yugi's. He had called her, mid bath to ask if she was sleeping over and she had asked to see if Hikari could stay over too.

Yugi and Hikari had met before, but had never really connected. They were too alike, yet totally different at the same time. Of course both of them had graciously accepted Nasuki's Dark Magician into their group, even after panicking when she brought him to life infront of them.

"Right...Tonight, we're talking!" Nasuki told her card, kissing the picture and placing it in her deckbox. Then she turned and left the apartment, ready for a nice night out with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Unnerving Night

Chapter 2 - Unnerving Night...

* * *

A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the design for Corrupted Dark Magician, Finny Fin made that.

Nasuki Dakoti, Hikari Denshou and Tamotsu are my own characters, and I must be informed if you wish you use them.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Nasuki hummed her favourite tune as she walked across the dark road towards Hikari's house. They were watching the new Halloween film, then going to Yugi's for the night.

Hikari had called Nasuki up in the elevator and said that Yugi had called her and told her Nasuki's plans. Which was fine, because it saved explaining them in person, which is rather annoying if the other doesn't want to stay over someone elses house.

But Hikari was a sweet girl and never refused any offers of company. She liked her friends, and had been friends with Nasuki since her first day in Domino, much like Yugi.

They were like family to Nasuki and she wouldn't give either of them up.

However Nasuki felt unnerved in the night air, it was a week until Halloween and the air felt suffocating, dark and dangerous. She shrugged it off as just a bit of night time paranoia, but the feeling still remains.

Hikari hummed sweetly as she ties her hair up infront of the mirror. Besides her sweet personality, her looks didn't match. She had deep cosmic blue hair with dark-ish green highlights, her eyes were mismatched, the left being red and the right being black. Her skin was soft and pale, like Nasuki's and she had a strong fashion sense for someone so innocent.

She wore a deep blue jacket, like the boys school uniform with the sleeves going down to just below her elbows, but darker and a white t-shirt. Her trousers were black jeans and she wore a pair of white and blue trainers. She wasn't wearing her gloves, which went up to her mid forearm and had blue trimming around the edge, and white everywhere else.

A soft rapping at her door is what caused her to stand up and give herself one last look over as she slipped her visor on, just below her high ponytail. "Coming!" She shouted.

Nasuki looked at the number on the door and calculated how many numbers higher it was to her door number, but she was interrupted when the door opened.

"Oh, hi Suki!" Hikari said, smiling with closed eyes. Nasuki smiled back as Hikari walked out and closed the door behind her. "You're early, is something the matter?"

"Just because I'm early, you think there's something wrong?" Nasuki asked with an arched brow and Hikari giggled softly.

"I was kidding, Suki!"

Both girls looked at eachother and laughed, before walking side by side outside. Hikari felt uncomfortable, like a strange darkness loomed. "Strange..." She mumbled, getting odd looks from Nasuki. "Nothing, it just feels kind of surreal out here..."

"I know, I felt it earlier...Maybe we should take Tamotsu with us, he's my protector after all..." Nasuki said, taking a card out of her deckbox. "Plus, it'd be nice, since I haven't really spoken to him for a few days..."

"How come?"

"I kept getting caught up in different things, mainly my sketches...I really feel bad, so I want to make it up to him!"

"Yeah, I'm fine with Tamotsu joining us!" Hikari said smiling as Nasuki lifted her hand into the air, the card pointing outwards. "Come forth! My divine monster! Dark Magician!"

Suddenly the card was enveloped in light and vanished from her hand, shooting out infront of her and forming into Dark Magician.

The light faded and he opened his eyes, looking down at his mistress who was 1'6" smaller. He was seven feet tall and she was 5'6".

"Hello, Tamotsu!" Nasuki said, earning a smile and a bow of the head from the Dark Magician. He had sharp teal eyes and his usual attire on. His hair a few shades darker than Nasuki's, it went down to his mid shoulders and was completely straight. "Good evening, Mistress..." He said with a gentleman's voice.

"I've told you a thousand times, Tamotsu, you can call me Suki, like the rest of my friends!" She said, as she looked around. "Well, we have two reasons for summoning you..."

"And those reasons would be?"

"We're not feeling particularly safe tonight, the air's a bit-"

"Suffocating..." Tamotsu said, his eyes narrowed as he looked around. "I understand your meaning, I cannot sense any danger, however it's best to be cautious..."

"Yeah...Also, we wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with us anyway? We're going to the cinema, then to Yugi's to sleep over, you interested?"

Tamotsu smiled and nodded, before Nasuki and Hikari walked ahead, followed by the cautious magician. There was a metallic tang in the air. Like upcoming danger, however he could not detect it, maybe he was the one who was paranoid.


	3. Chapter 3: Severe Injuries, Heroic Deeds

Chapter 3 - Severe injuries and Heroic Deeds!

* * *

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The characters Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu are my characters however.

Please ask permission before using them.

Woo-hoo! Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy the story, please review I've made it anonomous too, so you can if you want!

PM me if you think the rating should go up, I'm unsure whether this is T or M.

* * *

The film ended an hour and a half later, Hikari was still shaken by the scary scenes, while Nasuki was replaying them in detail, excited by the terrifying tale. "Oh that was so cool! I can't believe that the murderer took that axe and-"

"I'm going to be sick!" Hikari gasped, turning and pushing past Tamotsu as she ran to the nearest girl's restroom.

"I guess I overdid the excitement..." Nasuki said, feeling guilt eat at her. "I'm going to stand outside and wait for her, you can go and get yourself a drink or something, if you want?"

Tamotsu felt uneasy about leaving her alone outside. "Are you sure it's safe out there, Mistress, as your protector, it's my job to-"

"Tamotsu, you're more than my protector, go and relax until we come back in, it's not exactly a dangerous night, the air might just be humid!"

Tamotsu continued to hesitate and Nasuki huffed, turning him and pushing him in that direction, proud that she had taken him off guard. "Go on! You deserve a break!"

Tamotsu chuckled and realised then that Nasuki was tough enough to take care of herself for several minutes. He was lucky he spent enough time in this world, otherwise he would not be able to afford a drink, but he had once had a rather long interview to explain his reason for being here and there was still some money left over.

Nasuki walked out of the building and smiled up at the sky, humming when a dark cloud loomed nearby. "I guess we'd better get to Yugi's soon, or there's going to be a severe storm..."

Suddenly Nasuki felt the unnerving feeling of being watched and spun around to see a pair of eyes in an alley. "Come out here! I can see you!"

A figure walked out and chuckled cruelly with a knife in hand. "That's a rather pretty accesory you got there..." Points his knife at the Millenium Guard. "Looks expensive..."

"Get lost creep!" Nasuki shouted, holding her arm to her chest, not allowing the man her most treasured item. "I'm not giving you it, you hear?"

"Too bad..." The man stepped closer with the knife. "I guess I'll have to take it the hard way..."

~CS~

Hikari washed her hands and left the restroom. "Right, now that I'm feeling better, we can go to Yugi's..." She walked down to the main entrance and hummed as the others weren't here.

"Hey, where's Nasuki and Tamotsu gone?" Hikari asked, looking around and spotting the exit. "I bet they're waiting outside..."

She walked towards the exit and froze when an agonised scream came from the air outside, people were gathered at the door, unsure what to do.

Hikari ran over and watched in horror as an armed man tortured Nasuki, trying to take her Millenium Guard off, using the knife to cut it from her flesh.

"Oh my God! Nasuki!" Hikari burst out of the cinema and the man dropped Nasuki, who curled into a ball, whimpering in pain.

"Who the hell are you!" The man barked, his knife dripping with blood. "I'd stay back if I were you!" He glared at her before crouching down once more to finish his work.

"You hurt my best friend!" Hikari shouted, glaring darkly at the man, showing her hidden personality, she had a nice side, and a strong side. "She's tough, she'll get back up from this, but you won't!"

Hikari dived for the man's knife, anything to stop her friend's torment, but gasped when it was driven hard into her chest.


	4. Chapter 4: Death of a Friend

Chapter 4 - Death of a Friend...

* * *

A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own the OC's Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu.

Ask permission before using.

Finny Fin is the designer of Corrupted Dark Magician, see her Youtube Channel to see the real thing.

I hope this chapter is good! Read and Review!

XD XD XD

* * *

The man tore his knife from her body and watched as she crumpled to the floor like paper. "Hey!" Another voice roared, the man looked up with wide eyes as a tall magician stood before him, his scepter's blade touching the sadistic man's throat. "Get off them..."

The man panicked and dropped his knife, trying to run, but the magician caught his collar from behind, holding the man in place. Tamotsu's teal eyes were dark with anger. "You've hurt my friends...Why should I let you go?"

"B-because I'll leave them alone?!"

"Likely...She's got a solid gold Guard and you'll just walk off and pretend you never carved into the flesh of her arm?"

"Y-yes?!"

The Dark Magician growled and dragged the man into an alley. Several moments later, a scream was heard, and then silence.

Tamotsu walked back out without a spot of blood on him and crouched down beside Nasuki, he loved her too much to think of anything else at that moment.

Nasuki had tears in her eyes, and a gruesome arm, her flesh carved and cut in several places and the Guard still firmly strapped to her arm. Other than that, she seemed relatively okay.

"I-I'm fine..." Nasuki choked out, giving Tamotsu a smile. She wasn't one to linger on fear, she would just wait for the injury to heal and put it all behind her. "Hikiari's been...S-stabbed!" She watched as Tamotsu gently held her arm up and covered the bloody injury with his hand. "Shhh, give me a moment..."

Nasuki watched as the injury sealed shut and all that was left was the blood, which hadn't soaked into the underside of the Guard, luckily enough.

Nasuki gave Tamotsu a smile, but gasped, turning and crouching over Hikari. "Hikari! Come on, Hikari!" She rolled her friend over and froze.

Injuries and small acts of torture she could deal with, the sight of a stab wound in Hikari's chest, too much. She shook with fear as Tamotsu took over, sensing her frozen state.

His fingers pressed gently into her bloody neck and he frowned. "Hikari, can you hear me?" He asked, pressing his fingers harder into her neck, where her pulse should be coming from.

Nasuki watched and waiting, her tears pooling in her eyes. "Is she alive?!"

Tamotsu's face turned to solemn sadness and his hand slipped from the column of her throat. "No...She's dead..."

"H-Hikari..." Nasuki trembled with the force of the news and her tears spilled from her eyes. "Hikari...She was my first friend...She was the one who introduced me to Yugi and the others..." A sob excaped her and Tamotsu stood up and walked over to her.

She was lifted to her feet by her wrist and pulled into a tight, sorrowful embrace. Nasuki shook with force of her tears and it was breaking Tamotsu's strong heart.

"Can't you use your magic..." She inhaled sharply between words and then buried her face into his shoulder as she finished her sentense. "Bring her back...Please..."

"Nasuki, I know you're grieving, but I cannot bring her back..."

"Why not?!"

"It's dark magic..."

"You're the _Dark Magician_!" She pushed away from him with a red face and anger in her eyes. "Why don't you use that title?!"

"This is evil magic, far darker than the magic I use! If I were to use such magic..." Tamotsu sighed and looked down. "I don't know what'll happen, but the consiquences will be severe!"

"Then what can we do?!"

Tamotsu stroked his chin, thinking up certain options. He didn't want to see Nasuki so upset, maybe he could look up ressurection spells that were perfectly safe to use? " I'll go back to my world...I'll search through my magic and spell books, and get back to you on the answer...Wait patiently, my mistress!"

Then Nasuki watched as his body glowed yellow and he vanished, forming as a card clipped to her necklace. She held the string and felt tears forming again as she crouched down beside Hikari and waited for the police to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5: A Fatal Mistake!

Chapter 5 - A Fatal Mistake!

* * *

A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own the OC's Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu.

Ask before you use them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, check out her channel.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!

* * *

It had been a week since Hikari's death and Nasuki was living life normally. She would replay the scene in her head and write down what she was going to say at the funeral however she didn't tend to dwell on it.

She hasn't been able to summon Tamotsu all this week though, it was like he refused to see her until he found the answer.

Nasuki regretted what she had said when Hikari died, it was selfish of her and she knew Tamotsu couldn't do anything. She wished he would visit again so she could apologise.

"Suki, are you alright?" Yugi asked as Nasuki played with the fringe of her black dress' sleeve as they walked behind a funeral car.

"Hikari's in that funeral car, how do you think I feel?" Nasuki said, feeling her frown get deeper. She wanted her friend back. "It feels worse since this funeral is on Halloween..."

"Mm...It's darker, more solemn..."

"Like it could get any worse..." Nasuki commented, tears sliding down her cheeks as they arrived at the graveyard. 'I wish Tamotsu was here with me...'

~CS~

Tamotsu paced his library, books littering the floor and tables as he searched and searched for any sort of spell to bring Hikari back.

"No!" Tamotsu hissed, tossing the book onto the table, unaware that the impact caused another book to fall off and land ontop of it.

Open.

Tamotsu pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like a failure, he had told Nasuki he would look into it, but without an answer, he couldn't face her.

He only wanted her to smile again.

The Dark Magician sighed and walked back over to the book, picking it up and blinking. This wasn't the page he was on, it must have shifted pages when it hit the table.

Tamotsu blinked, he had never heard of this spell before. Not many spells needed a chant for it to work, but it looked like it could do the trick.

The Dark Magician took a cage from another room, holding a small brown rat and placed it on the table. Then he took several steps back. It was best to test the magic first.

Tamotsu began to chant the magic spell and his hands glowed black. Suddenly the rat also glowed black and was enveloped in darkness.

Pain shot through Tamotsu's hands but he continued, wanting to see the outcome of such a powerful spell. "Gah!" He hissed as the connection was broken and his hands burned with the force of it as he fell to his knees panting.

Tamotsu looked at his hands, they were unharmed luckily enough. Then he turned to the cage and blinked, this was odd.

The rat was black with red eyes, it's fangs sharper and it's face menacing, like it would attack you if you let it loose. Tamotsu didn't like the look of it and muttered a reverse spell.

Nothing happened.

"What is this?" He asked, standing up and running over to the open book. Now that he thought about it, the book was heavier than the one he had before and the pages were yellow, decaying.

Tamotsu felt a jolting pain wrack his form and froze. That wasn't normal, the backlash of a spell only affects you for several seconds.

In a panic, he closed the book and looked at the cover.

_**Forbidden Dark Spells**_

The Dark Magician's eyes widened and he quickly tossed the book away, feeling the pain begin to intensify. "Wh-what's happening?!"

He looked at his hands as the skin turned greyer, darker. His clothes forming blotches of black. The pain getting stronger with every breath.

Tamotsu groaned and dropped to his knees, his hands on his head. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were gritted tightly together as felt the pain pulsate over his entire form.

Then he let out an earsplitting scream.


	6. Chapter 6: The Funeral

Chapter 6 - The Funeral...

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh! Cliffhanger!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu do belong to me though.

Please ask permission before using them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, check out her channel.

Please enjoy! Read and Review!

XD XD XD

* * *

Nasuki watched as her friend's casket was lowered into the ground and walked over with a rose. "Bye Hikari...I hope you like this, it's your favourite..." She tossed the beautiful blue rose into the hole and used a small shovel to toss dirt in after it.

Then she turned and walked back to her seat, feeling her sadness wash over her as she sobbed and hid her face in her hands.

She felt a hand touch her back and looked up to see Mokuba and Kaiba stood there. "G-guys..." She said hoarsly, wiping her eyes. Mokuba looked devastated and even though Kaiba tried not to show it, he looked solemn, heartbroken that she was gone.

Kaiba had loved Hikari for some time now, and thanks to that maniac, he could never tell her. He was doomed to live a life without the woman he cared for most.

"Kaiba, I'm sorry..." Nasuki said with a quivering lip as she stood and walked over to the man staring at the open grave. "She died trying to protect me, I shouldn't have been so reckless in the first place..."

"I don't blame you..." Kaiba said strongly, only a flicker of his voice wavering. "I only blame the guy who attacked her..."

"Hikari won't be forgotten..." Mokuba sobbed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as Nasuki patted his head comfortingly. "I-I won't let her be forgotten!"

"Have they found the criminal?" Kaiba asked, walking over to the grave and staring down at it, before pressing a kiss to the flower he had brought and dropped it in, a blue rose, like Nasuki's.

Nasuki was surprised that Kaiba was being so open about his feelings. She watched as he tossed some dirt in and walked back over to her.

"No..." Nasuki said, shaking her head. "Tamotsu took care of him before the police could..." She sighed as another tear fell. "This is the worst Halloween ever..."

"You're telling us..." Joey said, as he came back from the grave, tears stinging his eyes. "Hikari was here before you were Nasuki, she's been our friend since I was ten..."

Nasuki felt her heart crack and looked down with a choked sob. "I'm sorry..." She cried, covering her mouth as more sobs escaped. "It's all my fault!"

The others watched in shock as she turned and ran, tears glittering in the air as she vanished from sight into the mass of gravestones.

"Nasuki..." Yugi breathed, looking down at the floor. "Don't follow her!" He told the others as Joey took a step forward. "She's grieving, if we don't let her, she'll never let go of the guilt..."

Nasuki ran for a good five minutes before she stopped and panted, her tears dripping from her chin. 'It's my fault...' She thought, remembering her bravery against the maniac. 'If I had just ran to Tamotsu she'd still be alive...'

She slumped down onto a stone, not bothering to feel guilt for sitting on it. She was struck with grief, she wasn't really thinking about anything else right now.

She felt a warm feeling in her arm and hummed, looking down at it with bloodshot eyes. The symbol on her Millenium Guard was shining, like a calling.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice rough and choked from her sobs as she slowly lowered her hand and touched the symbol.

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Soul Unleashed!

Chapter 7 - Dark Soul Unleashed!

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm evil!

We're finally going to see what happened to Tamotsu in chapter five!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However the characters Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu are mine.

Please ask before you use them.

Finny Fin is the one who designed Corrupted Dark Magician, see her channel.

Enjoy! Read and Review!

XD XD XD

* * *

Nasuki groaned and opened her eyes, she was in a dining room it seemed, a rather large dining room, with a large table spread out infront of her. It held some snacks, like someone was expecting her to drop in.

"What happened?" Nasuki asked, standing up and continuing to look around. She spotted a door and walked over, jiggling the handle. "Locked..."

She sighed and tried all the other doors, finding each and every one of them to be the same. Whatever someone sent her here for, she had a feeling it wasn't good.

~CS~

Nasuki had been sat in the dining room for three hours, picking at food as she waited for the doors to unlock. She was becoming bored. "This is rediculous..." She breathed, her tears dry. "I go to my friend's funeral, and end up trapped in a strange house...I forever hate Halloween..."

Suddenly the door to her right clicked and she jerked her head round at the noise. "Hello?" She asked, standing up and slowly walking towards it. "Is someone in there?"

She carefully took the door handle and turned it, before gently opening the door. Hissing when it made a loud creaking noise.

"Hello? Am I interrupting anyone?" Nasuki asked, freezing when she spotted someone infront of her. back facing her direction as he stared down at something.

"Tamotsu?!"

The Dark Magician looked different. His armor and robe were black with deep purple rims. The air around him felt stifling, like the air on the night Hikari died, it was powerful enough to make Nasuki step back, fear in her eyes.

Then Tamotsu turned his head and chuckled darkly, his eyes shrowded in shadows and his grin twisted, like a derranged lunatic.

"Tamotsu, what the hell happened?!"

He only let out a dark chuckle and stepped back, making Nasuki's eyes widen and tears spring to her eyes. "H-Hikari?!"

Infront of her, was Hikari, her eyes no longer had white backgrounds though, instead they were as black as Tamotsu's robes. Her left eye no longer black, but white and her other eye a deeper red, fresh blood red.

Nasuki stepped back in horror and looked at Tamotsu. "What the hell have you done?!"

Tamotsu grinned and put his arm on Hikari's shoulder as she smirked cruelly. "I've brought her back to life..." His voice had a higher pitch, but dark and dangerous, his laugh manic and crazed. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Nasuki slapped a hand over her mouth and used the other to keep it there when she saw a patch covering the stab wound in her chest. "No! I didn't want this! I wanted her back, but not like this!"

Tamotsu frowned, giving Nasuki a chill. "Tamotsu, what happened to you?" She asked, her tone sorrowful. Something seemed to darken in his expression and he gritted his teeth.

"I wanted you happy! I did everything I could to try and make you smile!" He roared, making her shiver with fear as he stepped closer to her, hovering over her smaller form. "I finally turned to Dark Magic just to stop you crying!"

Nasuki trembled and took another step back. Then Tamotsu said something that made guilt stab into her heart.

"I'm not the Tamotsu you knew anymore..." He growled, his face strong and threatening. "I'm corrupted..."

Then he shattered her heart.

"And it's your fault..."


	8. Chapter 8: Dangerous Companion

Chapter 8 - Dangerous Companion...

* * *

A/N: Anyone else think Tamotsu lied to Nasuki on purpose?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu do belong to me though.

Please ask before using them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, see her channel.

Enjoy! Read and Review!

XD XD XD

* * *

Nasuki gasped and shot up, she was in bed. "W-was it all a dream?" She asked herself, looking around her room incase there were any differences.

"No, it all happened..."

She turned her head in a snap and found Tamotsu leaning on the kitchen doorframe, his form dark and his grin cruel. "I brought you back here when you fainting..."

"Wh-why?! Where's Hikari?!"

"She's staying in the Shadow Realm...If I were to bring her here, everyone would panic and it would end with her death once more..."

"Wh-why do you care?!"

"I'm not interested in bloodshed..." Tamotsu pushed off the wall and walked slowly towards her, making her want to shuffle away, but she couldn't without falling off the bed. "All I care about is getting what I want, when I want it..."

Nasuki shivered and Tamotsu turned, leaving the room with a flutter of his robe. "What have I done?" She choked, before a sob escaped her. "I've corrupted the best man I knew...I'm a monster..." A tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek, landing with a soft noise on the duvet covering her.

"T-Tamotsu?" Nasuki shouted, she had to seal him away, she couldn't allow others to be hurt. "Can you come here please?"

A moment passed before Tamotsu returned with a sandwich in hand. He gave it to her without a noise and stood beside her with his arms crossed.

Nasuki placed the sandwich down with trembling hands and stood up, infront of Tamotsu. "I, the owner of the Millenium Guard, banish you to the Shadow Realm!" She roared, holding up her Guard.

Tamotsu stood there silently before he burst into full on manic laughter, making her jump back and put some distance between them.

"I possess the powers of Dark Magic..." Tamotsu explained to her, turning and walking towards the sofa. "You cannot do anything to send me back to my prison..."

"I-I..." Nasuki couldn't think of anything to say as Tamotsu sat down and grinned. "I'll let this slide..." He said, his tone strict. "However I will not tolerate that again...You have been warned, Nasuki..."

This gave Nasuki the most fear, Tamotsu never called her Nasuki, only Mistress. Did this mean he no longer saw her as his mistress and as another person he could control.

"I want to speak to Hikari..." Nasuki said, however Tamotsu just chuckled. "She can't speak..." He said, lifting his head, but the shadows shrouding his eyes made it impossible to know if he was watching her. "The knife hit one of her lungs...She's already struggling to breathe normally, if she speaks, she'll surely die..."

Nasuki's face became solemn and she lowered her head, sitting down on the bed and sighing. "I'm sorry I drove you to Dark Magic, Tamotsu...I was angry, and upset...I wasn't thinking clearly..."

Tamotsu huffed and crossed his arms. "Eat your sandwich and go to sleep..." He ordered, not letting her decide as he lowered his head and not another sound was heard from him.

Aside from soft, rythmic breathing.

Nasuki sat on her bed properly, her knees drawn to her chest and her hands wrapped loosely around them. She didn't trust the food Tamotsu brought her, he was different, evil. How could she know if he had poisoned it or not?

"To answer your hesitation..." Tamotsu said, making her jump. "I haven't poisoned it, I don't want to kill you, Nasuki...Now eat and go to sleep!"

Nasuki shakily took the sandwich and ate in silence, the room suffocating in the dark presense of Tamotsu. She wanted to fix this, she needed to fix this.

She loved Tamotsu too much to let him suffer.

~CS~

Nasuki awoke to her alarm, per the norm and went to turn it off. Only to stop and blink when the noise ceased on it's own.

She allowed her vision to clear as she looked up a dark torso and focussed on a face. She remembered that face. "Tamotsu?"

"Morning..." Tamotsu said calmly, his hand on the alarm's snooze button and Nasuki's eyes widened as she remembered the events of the night before. "We need to go to the mall..." He turned and walked towards the front door. "The fridge is empty and we need more food..."

Nasuki nodded and slowly got to her feet. "I just need to change..."

Tamotsu sighed and snapped his fingers, enveloping Nasuki in a dark light and freeing her moments later. She looked terrified. "Done..." He said, turning and walking out of the apartment.

Nasuki looked down to see herself in her regular attire. She shivered and quickly paced out to see Tamotsu waiting outside the door. His arms crossed as he leaned against the wall with his foot propped against it.

"Have you any allergies?" Tamotsu asked and Nasuki shook her head. He then pushed off the wall and turned, walking a few paces before stopping. "I can't buy the nessisaries without you, Nasuki...Hurry up..."

Nasuki nodded and walked behind him, shrinking back whenever he turned his head in her direction. Why was he playing this game? If he was indeed corrupted, then he could have done as he pleased and killed her by now, why was he doing this?!

~CS~

They arrived at Domino Mall after ten minutes of travelling by foot and Tamotsu walked ahead of Nasuki, unnerving anyone who crossed his path.

He had heard a few snide comments about his appearance and slowly he had begun to get wound up. If he heard one more comment about how he looked, he was going to do something he wouldn't regret.

"Hey, Halloween was yesterday, Freak!" A cocky man shouted, laughing with his friends as he passed Tamotsu.

Something snapped.

Suddenly the man was lifted off the ground by the collar of his t-shirt and everyone gasped and watched, while Nasuki panicked.

"H-hey, it was just a joke, man!" The man said, his voice wavering as he placed his hands over Tamotsu's single fist. "P-put me down and we won't have a problem!"

A wicked grin passed Tamotsu's lips and he chuckled darkly. "A problem? We already have a problem..." His voice came out as a growl and his fist crackled with dark magic, making the man gasp and thrash in the magician's grip trying to get free.

"Let me go! Get off me, you lunatic!"

Tamotsu's grin turned into a frown and he pulled his arm back, so his face was directly infront of the man's. "Make me..." He snarled, before thrusting his arm out and the man was sent flying backwards into a wall, which collapsed on impact, covering the man in debris.

Suddenly everyone around him screamed and began running as far away from Tamotsu as possible, while Nasuki was trembling at his side. She was too scared to run, incase he caught her and hurt her too.

"T-Tamotsu..." Nasuki gasped as he huffed and turned, continuing towards the mall. "Come on..." He told her strongly, listening as she ran to his side and walked in step with him.

Nasuki was shaking, she didn't like what Tamotsu had turned into, he was dark, cruel and twisted. She wanted her friend back.

The one she had fallen in love with.


	9. Chapter 9: Delayed Sleep Over

Chapter 9 - Delayed Sleep Over...

* * *

A/N: Now you all know what Tamotsu is capable of!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however the characters Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu are mine.

You must ask permission before using them.

Finny Fin is the one who designed Corrupted Dark Magician, check out her channel.

I hope you all enjoy!

Read and Review!

XD XD XD

* * *

It had been a week since the trip and the adventure to the mall had shaken Nasuki's bravery. She did whatever Tamotsu asked and didn't try to banish him anymore.

Of course all Tamotsu had her do was eat when he told her to and when the apartment needed cleaning, she cleaned it. He wasn't exactly acting as corrupted as she thought he would.

Right now though, Nasuki was sat at her desk, drawing Tamotsu before he had changed into his cruel, twisted version.

Tamotsu was sat on the sofa, snapping his fingers to make a small black fireball float over his index finger. He was finding it exceedingly boring in this apartment.

Nasuki froze when she heard her phone ring and lifted it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, aware that Tamotsu was listening in to her conversation.

"_Hey Suki..._" Yugi said, his voice wavering slightly with unease. "_I haven't heard from you since Hikari's funeral...How are you?_"

"I-I'm fine! I'm feeling better..." Nasuki stammered, hearing footsteps towards her. "Th-this isn't really a good time, I've got company..."

"_Are you and Tamotsu watching movies again?_"

Nasuki felt a sinking feeling in her gut and frowned. She wished it was like that, she missed her protector. "Y-yeah...We'll talk later, okay?"

"_I only called to ask if you were staying over tonight, everyone's coming! I even managed to rope Kaiba and Mokuba into this!_"

"I'd love to but-"

Nasuki gasped as Tamotsu snatched the phone and lifted it to his ear. "We'll be glad to come...What time does it start?" He faked his old voice, trying to cause less suspicion to Nasuki's friends.

"_Oh hey Tamotsu! I didn't recognise you there, have you got a cold?_"

"Yeah..." Tamotsu cleared his throat as an act. "It's just a sore throat, I'll be fine..." He glanced at Nasuki who shrank back in fear.

"_I hope you get better, the sleep over starts in about an hour, you don't have to come if you're not well!_"

"No it's fine...I can manage..." His voice turned stern as he continued to stare at Nasuki, who was calculating how fast she could run to the bathroom and lock the door. "Bye then..."

"_See you, tell Nasuki I'm glad she's al-_"

Tamotsu hung up and slammed the phone onto the desk, glaring holes into Nasuki's head, his frown giving off how angry he was. "Don't try to hide anything from me..." He growled, making Nasuki tremble in fear. "I will find out, and you will be punished for it..."

Then he glanced at her drawing and gritted his teeth at the sketch of his former self. Nasuki cried out in protest as he snatched the picture and tore it in half, tossing it in the bin. "The old me is gone, deal with it!"

Nasuki watched with horror as Tamotsu turned and walked towards the door. "Yugi lives a few miles away, get ready and meet me outside the door..."

She nodded frantically and Tamotsu left the apartment. She drew her knees to her chest and let out a cracked sob. She wanted her friend back, not this corrupted lunatic.

~CS~

Nasuki was wearing a black hoodie with a pair of light grey tracksuit bottoms, she had not felt like wearing anything cool so she went for comfort. Tamotsu was stood beside her in his dark corrupted attire.

They both stood outside of the Game Shop and Tamotsu placed his hand on Nasuki's shoulder, making her flinch. "Behave..." He warned her gently, before removing his hand and knocking on the door.

The door opened after a moment and Soloman stood there smiling. "Hello Nasuki...Tamotsu, why are you wearing that? Holloween was over a week ago!"

Tamotsu pushed past Soloman and into the Game Shop. Soloman looked at Nasuki for an answer and she spoke hesitantly. "H-he's still grieving over Hikari's death..." She lied, feeling guilt eat at her. "As for the outfit, I bought it for him, I thought it looked good on him..."

'Liar, liar, liar!' She scolded herself as Soloman allowed her inside and she walked to the stairs, where Tamotsu was waiting with crossed arms.

"Did you say anything stupid?" Tamotsu asked, hearing every word anyway, but wanting to know if she'd lie.

"I made up an excuse as to why you look different, that's all..." She said, her head low as to avoid one way eye contact. Why couldn't she see his eyes, had the darkness rendered them dangerous to look at?

"Fine..." Tamotsu turned and ducked as he walked up the narrow staircase, he was too tall for the door and the stairwell.

Yugi and the others all sat in the living room, talking about Duel Monsters, Kaiba arguing with Joey about the young blonde's skills.

"Face it, Wheeler..." Kaiba sneered, crossing his arms as Mokuba sighed and drank his cola. "You're as pathetic as Kuriboh, you might aswell give up now!"

"I have every right to kick your ass for that statement!" Joey barked, his fist raised and his anger evident as Nasuki joined Tamotsu at the door.

"Hey Suki!" Yugi said brightly, waving at her. He was trying to put Hikari's death behind him and continue like normal. "We're glad you and Tamotsu could join us- huh?" He finally noticed the difference in Tamotsu, he looked dangerous, dark and sinister in the new outfit, and his eyes were hidden in shadowy darkness. "Tamotsu, is something the matter?"

"I'm fine..." Tamotsu said, his voice the same slightly higher, sinister pitch he used before faking his voice. "I'm just not feeling well..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Tamotsu, untrusting of his appearance and personality at this moment in time. Mokuba stepped closer to his brother, fearing Tamotsu's darkness.

Everyone in the room felt a stifling danger looming in the air, like when Tamotsu entered, all happiness was void from the room.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay, Tamotsu..." Tristan asked, looking rather nervous as he, Tea and Yugi looked at him from their seats. "You don't seem like yourself..."

"I said I'm _fine_!" Tamotsu snarled, making Tristan flinch back as he walked over and Nasuki followed. He sat beside Yugi and Nasuki sat at the magician's feet, not daring to lean back incase she angered him.

However when he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back, she did as she was told and leaned against his legs. Yet she still didn't relax her stiff muscles. She was scared of him, he was a murderer and a lunatic.

Yugi stared at Nasuki's face for several moments, seeing a flicker of fear in her eyes as Tamotsu eased her back. What was going on? He had sworn Nasuki sounded nervous on the phone.

"Suki, do you want to help me get some snacks?" Yugi asked, standing up with an innocent smile on his face. "There's too many people for me to carry them out on my own!"

Nasuki looked up at Tamotsu who nodded his head swiftly, only fast enough for her to see. She nodded and stood up, following Yugi into the kitchen.

Yugi closed the door and turned to Nasuki, who was smiling, however it did not reach her eyes. "Suki, what's going on?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Nasuki asked, turning and going through the fridge for snacks. "You called me in here to help you-"

"No I don't mean that..." Yugi shook his head and tugged on Nasuki's wrist to turn her. She turned and looked down at her shorter friend with a big heart. "Is something going on with Tamotsu?"

"N-not that I've seen..."

"You're lying..." Yugi pointed out, seeing the panic cross her eyes. "What's happened?! Is whatever's going on with Tamotsu why we haven't seen you?"

Nasuki nodded, not peeling her eyes from the door. Afraid he was going to walk in and spot her spilling the secret. Yugi noticed this and stepped closer, speaking in a hushed tone. "Tell me, Suki..."

"H-he's not himself..." Nasuki whispered, shaking softly as if the door was going to attack her. "He's been corrupted by Dark Magic and...He's..." She swallowed hard and tears filled her eyes. "He's..."

"Shh, it's alright, tell me..."

"He's ressurected Hikari..."

Yugi blinked and looked at the door, then turned back to Nasuki and pointed at it with his thumb. "Seriously? Why isn't that a good thing?"

"She's not herself, she's still in the state she was when she died, she's corrupted too and if she speaks, she'll die again!" Nasuki explained quickly, tears streaming down her face. "Tamotsu's evil, he's dangerous and I can't banish him to the Shadow Realm, he's too powerful!"

"And not deaf..."

Both of them spun around to see Tamotsu stood there with a deep frown on his features. Nasuki panicked and pulled Yugi behind her, scared as he had been dark enough to kill one man who talked about him. What would he do to Yugi?!

"Don't hurt him, Tamotsu!" Nasuki begged, tears burning her eyes as they fell from her chin and tapped against the tiled floor. "I told him, punish me, leave him alone!"

Tamotsu's face didn't change and the others watched from the open door as the magician stepped closer to her. "You told him specifically after I told you to behave..."

"Y-yes! Let him go, it's my fault!" Nasuki pushed Yugi towards the door. "Go!" She told him when he went to protest.

Yugi swallowed hard and ran out of the room, scared as Tamotsu watched him go. Joey and Tristan kept him safely hidden while Tamotsu turned back to his former friend.

"I've warned you time and time again to not defy me..." Tamotsu told her, his voice firm as he glared at her through the shadows of his eyes.

Nasuki's face became determined and she shook her head. "Tamotsu, stop this! You're not like this, you don't kill people, you don't hurt other and you don't force them to be your servants!"

"Servant?!" Tamotsu's face broke out in a snarl. "I haven't made you slave over anything? Have I hurt you at all?!"

"No, but you tore my heart out when you changed!" Nasuki cried out, her tears coming out in waves. "Just stop it! Turn back, be the Tamotsu I knew!"

Tamotsu snapped and lifted his hand, palm pointing at Nasuki. "I am not the man you knew!" Then he closed his fist and Nasuki glowed black, gritting her teeth as pain shrowded her form and made her body jerk with the shock of each bolt of agony.

"Tamotsu, stop!" Yugi shouted as Nasuki fell to her knees and planted her hands on the floor. Tamotsu continued for several moments before Joey snapped too.

Tamotsu's spell was broken when Joey grabbed his arm with both of his. "That's enough, man! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

Nasuki looked up with soft pants in her breathing and gasped when Tamotsu grinned evilly and lifted his arm, causing Joey to hover off the ground, still holding the magician's arm tight as not to fall.

"Tamotsu, no!" Nasuki cried out as the magician bent his elbow, making himself face to face with Joey. "Don't hurt him, please!"

However Tamotsu ignored her and lifted his hand tauntingly, as if wanting her to beg, punishing her. "No, please!" Nasuki sobbed. She squeezed her eyes shut as Tristan tried to intervene, but Kaiba held him back, sensing the danger in trying.

"H-hey, Tamotsu, chill man!" Joey said in a panic as Tamotsu's hand touched his arm. "I wasn't trying to hurt you! I only wanted you to stop torturing Suki!"

Tamotsu chuckled darkly as his hand held Joey by the shoulder. "Well, what a mistake that was..." He whispered with cruelty in his voice, before his hand sparked with black energy.

Suddenly everyone screamed, except Kaiba, who was shocked, as Joey began to spasm in Tamotsu's grip, which was crackling with dark magic.

"No! Joey!" Nasuki cried out, as Joey's body was electrocuted, sparking with the energy Tamotsu expelled. "Stop! Please, just stop! You're killing him!"

Tamotsu's grin widened and he increased the strong energy. After a while, Joey's eyes glassed over and he stopped screaming, only spasming as Tamotsu refused to let up.

"No!" Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Nasuki shouted as Tamotsu dropped Joey and he hit the floor, unmoving. Nasuki crawled over and lifted his torso. "Joey, Joey talk to me!"

Tamotsu watched as Nasuki pressed her fingers to his neck and the others joined her, waiting for the outcome, Tristan in tears aswell as Yugi and Tea.

Kaiba glared at Tamotsu, who crossed his arms, that grin still on his features as he chuckled. Nasuki's hand shook as she struggled to find a pulse. "Joey, come on, say something!"

Nasuki looked up at Tamotsu, who laughed darkly. This had gone too far, she had to stop him. Not just for his sake, but for the sake of her friends too.


	10. Chapter 10: No Time! Internal Battles!

Chapter 10 - No Time and Internal Battles!

* * *

A/N: I am too evil :)

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However the characters Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu all belong to me.

Please ask permission before using them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, see her channel.

Enjoy!

Read and Review!

XD XD XD

* * *

Nasuki paced the large library with nervous fear, reading though spell book after spell book at a quick speed, aware of the banging coming from the door.

Three days ago was Joey's funeral and afterwards, she had devised a plan to sneak into the Shadow Realm and look for a spell to reverse what had happened to Tamotsu.

Hikari had spotted her and she had just managed to lock the door before she got into the room to stop her. Nasuki knew she didn't have long, she had told Tamotsu she had went for a walk and would be back soon.

"Come on, come on, come on..." Nasuki breathed, flipping through the pages with fear as she continued to glance at the door, which was being hit so hard, the wood could have splintered. She had to hand it to Hikari, she didn't give up.

"No dammit!" Nasuki threw the book on the floor and grabbed the book marked _**Forbidden Dark Spells**_ and looked through it, hoping this would answer her problems.

She gasped when she turned to a page containing an evil spell. "Is this the spell Tamotsu used?!" She asked, fearing the worst. "If so, why would he use it, when it doesn't say what it was for?"

Nasuki turns and blinks when she finally noticed the cage on the table. A black rat sat in the cage, glaring at her as it tried to chew through the bars to attack her.

"If Tamotsu knew the spell, why did he practice it on this rat too?" Nasuki walked towards it and crouched down, noticing it made the air uncomfortable, like Tamotsu did now.

The spell he used was a Corruption spell.

Nasuki gasped and stood up, stepping back as the realisation crashed down on her. "Tamotsu lied!" She breathed, feeling tears prick her eyes. "He hadn't turned dark because he had ressurected Hikari at all!"

~CS~

Tamotsu stood in Nasuki's living room, staring out the window, waiting for Nasuki to return. He had been waiting for half an hour and was beginning to get suspicious.

However he knew better than to think she had ran away, she hadn't spoken to him since she couldn't find a pulse on Joey ten days ago. She was probably visiting his grave and paying her respects.

_Because you killed her friend!_

Tamotsu gritted his teeth, he heard that voice alot since his transformation and had been ignoring it pretty well, but since the death and torture of two friends, it had been there alot more. Ebbing into the consciousness of his mind.

_It's your fault if she ran away! You're crazy!_

Tamotsu growled and closed his unseen eyes, appearing in a void of shadows, where the old Tamotsu stood, his body chained to the non-existent wall as he struggled to break free.

_"It's your fault! Let me go!"_

_Tamotsu chuckled and walked closer to his lighter half. "Why should I do that?" He asked, making the lighter side grit his teeth in anger and helplessness._

_"Because you're hurting Nasuki! She's your friend, you love her for God's sake!"_

_Tamotsu laughed and shook his head. "I love her yes, that's why I'm doing this, without my methods, she would have moved onto another by now!"_

_"So you're killing all her male friends to stop her?! You're sick!"_

_"Think as you please, as the darkness in me grows, your life energy weakens, I can see it..." Tamotsu wiped a drop of sweat from his lighter half's forehead. "You're dying, then I'll be free to do as I see fit..."_

_"I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!"_

Tamotsu opened his eyes and crossed his arms, staring at the clock while facing the window. He had been in that subconscious state for an hour, and Nasuki wasn't back yet.

He growled and turned to the door, his robe swishing with the movement. Was he going to have to punish her once more? Tamotsu walked out of the apartment and froze when he felt a tug from Hikari, a warning.

_Nasuki's here!_

Tamotsu gritted his teeth and snapped his fingers, enveloping himself in dark magic and vanishing from the hallway. Whatever Nasuki was up to, she was going to regret it.


	11. Chapter 11: Consequences

Chapter 11 - Consequences...

* * *

A/N: Has Nasuki crossed a line? What will Tamotsu do?

Read and find out :P

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters Hikari, Nasuki and Tamotsu do belong to me.

Please ask permission before using them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, check out her channel.

Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Tamotsu appeared next to Hikari in his dining room, glaring at the door as she tried to break it down. "Is she in there?" He asked, getting a nod as a response.

"Nasuki, you have ten seconds to open this door!" Tamotsu roared, as Hikari stepped out of the way and he stood infront of it.

Nasuki shook in fear as she finally confronted the man she had fallen in love with. "You lied to me! You told me you had found the spell and used it to make me happy! You liar!"

A dark chuckle met her and she felt her tears burn her eyes as they fell. "I thought you'd never figure it out..." Tamotsu said darkly, making her shiver as he sounded angry, angrier than when she had told Yugi about his transformation.

"Why did you tell me it was my fault?!"

"Because I wanted you to feel like you owe me..." Tamotsu admitted, his hand tugging the handle of the door, it was definitely locked. "I always get what I want..."

"Why give me guilt then?! What the hell does that accomplish?!"

"It made you stay with me! You didn't leave in fear that whatever good left in me would fade in your absence!" Tamotsu barked, pulling hard on the handle. "Open the door!"

"No! You don't own me!" Nasuki cried out, he knew why she had been at his side, she had feared him, of course she had. However her hope that he would return to normal if he was with her outweighed her need to run.

All she wanted was Tamotsu back.

"Then I'll make you regret going against me!" Tamotsu shot his hand in the air and vanished into the darkness that covered him.

Hikari blinked as it faded and Nasuki gasped, realizing what had happened. She ran to the door and unlocked it, yanking it open to be met with a confused Hikari. "No!" She cried, dropping to her knees. "No, no one else, Tamotsu, please!"

~CS~

Kaiba sat at his desk, typing up several reports as he continued plans for his new tournament. Hikari's picture sat on his desk, it showed when they went to the beach. He was looking bored and she was sat on his shoulders dripping ice cream on his chest as she tried to eat it before it melted.

"Hikari..." Kaiba breathed, sighing as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the work he had to do. It was harder for him to focus on anything but her smile, her laugh and the fact that he would never see her again.

However he refused to believe Tamotsu had in fact saved them, he had killed Joey Wheeler, even Kaiba wasn't cruel enough to think of a just reason for that!

Joey might have been a bad Duelist and an annoying mutt, but no one deserved to die like he had.

"Thinking about me?"

Kaiba's head shot up to see the darkened form of a Dark Magician. The only light illuminating him was the street lights coming from outside, as it had turned dark and Kaiba liked to work with the lights off.

"What do you want?!" Kaiba asked, standing up and reaching under his desk for the security button.

"There's no point in pressing that, the guards are all dead..."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he growled with anger. "You still didn't answer my question!" Tamotsu chuckled and stepped closer, watching as Kaiba looked around for any sort of weapon. "Where's Mokuba?!"

"Do you really want to know that?"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "You monster! I didn't think you were sadistic enough to kill a child!"

"I never killed him, I've just taken him home, he's fine..." Tamotsu said honestly, even though his appearance made it hard to trust him. "I don't think he'll be fine for long though..."

"Why not?!"

Tamotsu smirked.

~CS~

Nasuki ran through the streets of Domino City, searching for Tamotsu. She had checked Yugi's house, Kaiba's house, Tristan's house and Tea's house. They were all fine, except Kaiba hadn't been with Mokuba.

"Tamotsu?" Nasuki shouted, as she ran towards Kaiba's office. She had to make sure he was alright too. Otherwise Hikari would never forgive her, plus she didn't want to see him dead, he was her friend too.

Nasuki stopped when she saw a flash of dark light in Kaiba's office from the floor to ceiling wall and froze when the glass shattered and a figure fell from the highest building in Domino City. "No! Kaiba!" She screamed as the figure fell further and further.

"Come forth! My Divine Monster! Ying Yang Guardian LV12!" Nasuki watched as her card formed and she pointed at the figure as people screamed and watched the decent. "You have to save him!"

Guardian nodded and spun round, running as fast as he could towards the unconscious CEO.

However it was too late as Kaiba's body impacted with the solid concrete floor and Nasuki cried out and dropped to her knees in tears.

~CS~

Tamotsu chuckled as he stood in Kaiba's empty office, blood splattered on the floor of the large room. He had used a strong spell and it might have injured him before decent.

Of course he had gained something from this, Nasuki wouldn't defy him again.

Not if she wanted to watch her friends meet the same fate.


	12. Chapter 12: Hatred and Love!

Chapter 12 - Hatred and Love...

* * *

A/N: I apologize to all Kaiba fangirls! I love him too, but it was either him, or Yugi!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however own Hikari, Nasuki and Tamotsu.

Please ask before using them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, check out her channel.

Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Tamotsu was sat on the sofa in Nasuki's apartment, watching some boring documentary on the TV, sensing Nasuki's presence approaching.

He heard the door open before he saw who entered though, knowing who it was. "How was your night?" He asked, his grin cruel and manic.

Nasuki never answered as she stood there with her head low, her eyes red with tears. Kaiba, Joey and Hikari were dead, who was next?

"I hope this taught you a lesson..." Tamotsu said, standing up and walking over to her with his eyes concealed behind the darkness, uncaring and strict. "Never defy me...Or another one of your friends will pay the price..."

"Wh-why are you taking my disobedience out on them?" Nasuki asked, her voice cracking as she avoided looking up at him, her heart broken by his actions.

Tamotsu's fingers gently touched her chin, making her shudder on contact as he lifted it so she was looking at his dark face. "Because I know it's the best way to get to you..."

Nasuki jerked away from him like he had burned her and walked towards her bed. "Goodnight, Tamotsu..." She breathed, slipping under the covers and turning her back to him.

Tamotsu felt a stab of guilt then realised it and growled, knowing his light side was to blame for the sudden realisation.

_Light stared at Dark as he walked up to him with anger. "Stop tampering with my emotions!" Tamotsu barked at his lighter side._

_"Stop hurting my friends!"_

_Tamotsu snapped his fingers and his lighter side spasmed in pain. "I'm warning you, just stay quiet and die slowly, then this won't happen again..." Then he vanished and Light sighed as the agony stopped._

_"Nasuki...Forgive me..." Light Tamotsu let a tear slide from his cheek and dripped onto the shadows of the non-existent floor. "I don't mean to put you through such devastating hell..."_

Tamotsu returned to the real world and noticed Nasuki was fast asleep, still breathing sharply, as if she had cried herself to her dreams.

the magician walked over to her and gently stroked the skin of her cheek. He loved her so much, why couldn't she accept his dark side and love him in return. They could be together and all of this could have been avoided.

Nasuki shivered in her sleep and Tamotsu twirled a finger, turning on the heating before he turned and walked back over to the sofa. He sat down and crossed his arms, letting sleep take over his form.

~CS~

Nasuki stood in her apartment the next morning, staring out of the window as the news spoke of Kaiba's death and how it wasn't an accident because of the blood all over his office.

She knew the murderer, yet if she told the police, he would escape and kill more of her friends. She wanted Tamotsu back, not this dark and evil version.

Tamotsu stood at the kitchen door and smirked. Nasuki was no longer fighting with him, or trying to stop him from getting what he desired. Maybe once the sting of Kaiba's death faded, he would admit his love for her.

Even a Dark Magician like himself had some morals. If you ignore the three deaths. He frowned as another stab of guilt ate at him, his lighter side was meant to be dying, how was his presence getting stronger?

_Because Nasuki's sadness makes me stronger! I am her __**protector**__! I will fulfill my purpose!_

Tamotsu scoffed and shook his head, as Nasuki turned and spotted him doing so. However she didn't question it as she walked into the bathroom. "I'm taking a bath..." She said blandly, locking the door and turning on the water.

Then she felt her determination rise and glared at the mirror. She was going to stop him, now she wasn't going to hesitate, she hated him.

But loved him at the same time.

However she had pushed that love aside to protect the other people she held dear. She had given up finding a way to change Tamotsu back, the only thing she could do, was end him before he ended anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Tamotsu..." She breathed, stopping the tap and pressing her fingers to the Millenium Guard, using it's magic to transport herself to Hikari.

~CS~

Hikari panicked when Nasuki appeared and was about to tell Tamotsu when Nasuki fell to her knees infront of her, sobbing apologies.

Even though she was corrupted, she had no reason to do evil, so she fell to her knees also and gave Nasuki a questioning look.

"Tamotsu...He's killed...Joey and K-Kaiba!" Nasuki cried, making Hikari cover her mouth in shock as tears fell from her cheeks at the mention that Kaiba was dead. "I-I need to kill him, before anyone else dies...Can you help me, Hikari?"

Hikari nodded without hesitation. She wanted Tamotsu to pay for Kaiba's death. She didn't want to be this creepy undead nightmare, she wanted to be herself again. Killing the man she loved made her realise that Tamotsu was not her savior, but her captor. He had trapped her in this living Hell and she wanted out!

Hikari unlocked the library and smiled as Nasuki thanked her and hugged her before entering. Then she locked the door again, knowing Nasuki would exit using her Millenium Guard.

Nassuki stood in the room alone, feeling the anger she held back surge through her. "I have to stop you, no matter what!"


	13. Chapter 13: Training and Anger!

Chapter 13 - Training and Anger!

* * *

A/N: Nasuki has hit boiling point! Will she be able to stop Tamotsu?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Nasuki, Hikari and Tamotsu however.

Please ask my permission before using them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, see her channel.

Enjoy! Read and Review!

XD XD XD

* * *

Nasuki flipped through several spell books, learning basic spells as Ying Yang Magician and Ying Yang Guardian LV12 stood there, waiting for her to finish.

"I've learned most of the basic light spells..." Nasuki said, turning to Magician who nodded and kept his usual stern expression. She had found a spell to give them personalities quickly, which made them exactly like their cards were portrayed, but she needed them to talk, so it was a nessisary sacrifice.

They agreed to it though, she wasn't a monster, she wouldn't make someone into something they didn't want to be.

"Have you read the paragraph about focusing your magic into your hands?" Magician asked, as he pointed his palm at several forbidden dark magic books and made them float. Targets.

"Mmhm..." Nasuki turned to the books with fierce black-ish green eyes. She hated those books, they were the books resposible for all this.

"Aim your palm at your target, I have placed 'Forbidden Dark Spells' in the mix of books, if you desire, you can destroy it first..."

Nasuki nodded and turned her body to the side slightly, then pointed her right palm at the evil black book with decayed pages.

"Several spells don't need verbal command, but for a powerful spell, the name has to be called out, like 'Dark Magic attack' and 'Light Sword Slash'..."

Guardian nodded, crossing his arms. He was a master swordsman and rarely used magic, however on the rare occasion he did use it, he had needed to chant the name in his head. Being unable to talk it made it harder to cast verbal spells, so all magicians had practiced telepathic callings so they could cast them without the need of a voice.

"I'm a Light Magician..." Nasuki said, glaring at the book, her voice an octave lower, almost a growl as she let her anger surge. This was her determination, if she was to calm her anger, doubt would replace it and she would hesitate. "I refuse to use Dark Magic..."

"Then show us the light spells you have studied!"

Nasuki gritted her teeth as a glow of pure glittering white and gold energy swirled around her palm. "Light Star Shot!" She roared, as a ball of gold and white energy shot from her palm and attacked the book, exploding on contact and causing shreds of paper to sprinkle down onto them, like confette.

"Well done, again, I want all the books I've put infront of you in as must devastation as that one..." Magician said, stopping her when she prepared for another attack. "However you have to use a different spell on each one...I want you to use a variety of Light Magic, the more spells you learn, the more of an advantage you'll have..."

Nasuki nodded and searched through her mind for the perfect spells to cast, then she did, one by one destroying the evil that had corrupted the love of her life.

~CS~

Nasuki shouted out a valiant battle cry and slashed at Guardian, who jumped back, dodging the attack without effort. "Focus!" He ordered, avoiding attack after attack as the young fighter lunged at him with all her might. "Think of me as Tamotsu, picture him in your head and let out all your anger!"

Her eyes flickered with an emotion that symbolized unending rage, with a hint of hidden feelings under the surface. She growled and stabbed at Guardian, who jumped back once more. "Good! Find your opponent's weak point, and wait for it to be exposed!"

Nasuki glared at Guardian as he did the same, his sword poised, as was her's. "Battle!" He roared, both of them diving at one another, their swords locking into a cross on contact.

"More! I want to see steam leave your ears!" Guardian coaxed, kicking her in the stomach and sending her toppling backwards, managing to keep her footing as she felt a throbbing pain in her abdoman.

Of course the young Duelist refused to give in and attacked once more, this time managing to match Guardian's speed and slashed at his arm, causing a large, yet shallow cut to appear and send a stinging pain through his nervus system.

"Good..." Guardian said, smirking as he flexed his fingers, making sure no nerves were severed. "However a small injury won't do much good against a skilled fighter like Tamotsu, I want you to fight until I'm on my knees, I want you to render me unable to fight back! Show me your true strength!" He then charged towards her once more, his battle cry loud and his sword ready for a strike.

Nasuki gritted her teeth and raised her sword vertically infront of her, splitting her face into two parts as she prepared to block.

Then an idea struck her and she felt Guardian's sword collide with her's, making her strength focus solely on not collapsing under his weight and might.

"Show me!"

Nasuki roared and both the Ying Yang monsters gasped in shock as her sword glowed white and gold, glittering energy surrounded it.

"Light Star Slash!" She cried out, her sword pulsing in her hands as she pushed against Guardian's blade, scaring both of them as she managed to match his strength.

She was 5'6" and fragile, he was 6'9" and strong, his toned muscles not over doing it, like most warrior monsters. How was she able to push back?!

Nasuki ground her teeth together and she had Guardian taking a step back, before she kicked him swiftly in the stomach. He doubled over and his eyes widened as she raised her sword above her head, for a fatal blow.

Then she swng her sword down and a blinding white scar shot through the air, crackling with gold as it got closer to Guardian.

A snap of the fingers was heard and a barrier similar to Mirror Force appeared and the attack was diminished before it could touch the strong warrior.

"Congratulations..." Magician said, walking over to Guardian and crouching down, ready to heal injuries. "It seems in these short few hours, you've managed to become an expert in both atributes..."

"Oh God!" Nasuki gasped, dropping her practice sword. "Tamotsu! He's probably already found out I'm missing!"

"Do not fear, Mistress..." Guardian said, standing to his feet and watching as Magician healed Nasuki's bruises too. "Even if we are not named your protectors, you are still our mistress and we will not allow you to fight alone..."

Magician nodded as he pulled a book off the shelves. "However if you are to fight, you need a weapon that doesn't snap in half..."

Nasuki finally realised that the force of her magic had shattered the blade and the other half was embedded into the library floor. "Wow..."

Magician chuckled, even under the circumstances, he was sure they had just enough time to make Nasuki a stronger weapon. "I know a spellbook here that can create weapons from the soul of the person holding them..."

"Does it hurt?" Nasuki asked as Magician walked towards her, flipping through a book. "No, it should be harmless..." He said, trying to reassure her as he found the page. "Here it is! Guardian, we should step back..."

Nasuki panicked as the two of them stood by the far wall, ready to create the perfect weapon for her. Then Magician began chanting the spell that would create the Soul Weapon.

The purple haired girl froze as she felt some sort of tug and some light left her body, bubbling and moulding infront of her. What the hell?!

Nasuki looked at Guardian, who had his arms crossed and was watching with seriousness, one of his eyes covered by his black hair. She then looked at Magician, who was holding the book and chanting continuously, wincing twice in that time.

She wondered if it hurt to cast more powerful spells.

Suddenly her attention was snapped back to the light infront of her as it dimmed down, taking the shape of two thin Katana's.

The light faded and the Katana's were visible. One was dark silver, like steel, but shiny, with a black hilt swirled with glittering purple. The other however was like her magic, the blade was light silver, shining like starlight and the hilt was pure white with glittering gold swirling around it.

Both the silver blades had words engraved into them, the light sword's words were glittering gold and the dark swords words were glittering purple.

_**Raito tai D**__**āku**__**. (Light versus Dark.)**_

Nasuki felt tears prick her eyes as she took both blades, they fit perfectly in her hands, like they knew what she needed to keep a firm grip.

Soul Weapons were kind of awesome like that.

"These weapons are nearly indestructable, they also channel your magic, making it stronger...Use them wisely though, as magic does drain you and can be fatal if overused..." Magician told her, walking over to her, his eyes tired as he closed the book.

"Is that why you're weaker than before you read that book?" Nasuki asked, as Magician snapped his fingers and a sword sheathe appeared in his hand.

"Yes, I'll be fine in a moment, take this, you need to keep those blades close..." Magician gave her the sheathe, which she hooked to her hips and slipped the swords into.

"Thank you both..." Nasuki said, smiling at her trusted monsters, who nodded too. "Let's find the training room, we've already destroyed this library..."

~CS~

Tamotsu stood in the bathroom, his anger radiating off him in waves as he inhaled and exhaled sharply. A failed attempt at calming his inevitable fury.

Nasuki was gone, she had snuck once again to the Shadow Realm. She was becoming a nuisance.

Around him, was the remains of the bathroom, which had been destroyed in his blind rage. Now he had calmed enough to think logically and realised he had to stop Nasuki before she found a way to change him back.

He snapped his fingers and he vanished, the Shadow Realm his next destination.

Nasuki had to perish.


	14. Chapter 14: Final Confrontation!

Chapter 14 - Final Confrontation!

* * *

A/N: This is it! The final battle!

(I've wanted to write this since day one XD)

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Tamotsu, Nasuki and Hikari are characters I made up, including the cards Ying Yang Guardian LV12 (Guardian) and Ying Yang Magician (Magician)

Please ask before using them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, see her channel.

Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Nasuki, Guardian and Magician stood in the large fighting stadium on one side, staring at the door that they were sure Tamotsu would enter soon. It had been three hours since she had vanished, she was sure he'd noticed by now.

Guardian noticed her shaking hands and touched her shoulder, making her look up at him. "If you'd like, we'll fight Tamotsu and you can just stand witness..." He said, trying to give her a choice she knew she'd already made.

"No, I won't put you both in danger like that...Plus, I chose to disobey him when I was warned for the last time, I have to end it, before he ends me or anymore of my friends..."

Magician nodded and also put his hand on her shoulder, both of them squeezing her shoulders with respect before turning back to the door.

Any minute now.

~CS~

Tamotsu appeared in his living room and gritted his teeth, looking around in undiminished fury. "Where is she?!" He snapped at Hikari who glared up at him.

No answer.

The corrupted magician growled and lifted her by her collar so she was face to face with him. "Answer me! I don't care if it's the last words you breathe, tell me where Nasuki is!"

Hikari kept giving Tamotsu a defiant glare, the same determination in her eyes as when she had tried to save Nasuki from the sadistic thief carving into her arm.

Tamotsu's eyes, if seen, would have shown his fury as his fist trembled, unending rage burning throughout his form. "I brought you to life, you're my servant! I want an answer!"

Hikari's face faded into defeat and she opened her mouth, feeling the air struggle forward. She had to answer, she owed it to herself.

"N-N..."

"Come on, where is she?! Tell me!"

"N-No!" Hikari inhaled sharply and her eyes rolled back, her breath leaving her as she fell limp against Tamotsu's hand. He blinked and roared, tossing her body to the side, listening as it impacted with the floor.

Tamotsu stormed to the library and found the door to be locked. He hissed and snapped his fingers, the door tearing off it's hinges and hitting the back wall of the book filled haven.

His eyes roamed the tattered room, sensing the hum of recently used spells. She had been in here, with several others. He scoffed and slammed the door shut, trying the next.

Nothing.

He opened the next.

Nothing!

"Damn!" He opened another door, and still she did not show. When he slammed this door shut, every room in the house trembled. "Nasuki!"

~CS~

Nasuki stiffened as she heard him roar her name, another comforting shoulder squeeze from Guardian showed her she wasn't alone. "It's not fair..." She whispered, earning a look of confusion from the pair of them. "It's three against one, I should be the only one to fight him..."

"Mistress, he's three times as powerful as we are, this is a fair fight I assure you..." Magician breathed, raising his black scepter with a glare as another door, closer to their's, slammed shut. "He's almost here, I suggest we prepare ourselves..."

Nasuki nodded and glared at the door as Guardian pulled out his sword, all three of them looking dangerous, even if Nasuki hadn't yet drawn her weapons.

The door shot open and a darkness turned the air humid, he'd arrived. "Nasuki..." Tamotsu growled, walking into the room as he spotted her. "I should have known you'd try something like this..."

"Tamotsu!" Nasuki barked, watching as he stepped onto the stadium floor and stood directly ahead of them. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Tamotsu sneered. It seemed he had accepted the fight as he suddenly shot his hand out and black magic formed into a jet black scepter with deep purple rims and a purple orb in the centre. "I am the master of Forbidden Dark Magic, you and your little _pets_ cannot hope to defeat such power!"

Nasuki growled and pulled out her two blades, Hikari and Yami, as she had called them. Light and Dark, luckily Magician had taught her a few dark spells that didn't corrupt the mind as the Yami Blade only channeled dark magic. "I'm not weak! I watched as you killed two of my friends...I thought I was powerless against you!"

"You are..."

"No! I know why I didn't stand up to you! I _loved_ you! I loved you so much I tried to hide the pain I felt for their deaths, I wanted you back, I wanted everything to go back to the way it was! Now I know it won't!" Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Tamotsu pointed his scepter at her and her two Ying Yang monsters prepared to protect her.

Tamotsu's harsh expression seemed to soften only for a moment before he growled. "If you loved me, why did you not accept me for who I am?!"

"Because this isn't you! You're not _this_! You're no longer the man I love!"

Tamotsu roared and shot a ball of black energy at her. Guardian used his sword to block the attack and ran head on towards the evil magic user.

The Dark Magician blocked the attack effortlessly with his scepter and kicked Guardian hard in the ribs, cracking one of them and causing him to gasp and drop to the floor.

"Die!" Tamotsu growled, pointing his palm at Guardian, who held his chest and watched as black magic swirled infront of his eyes.

Suddenly a ball of white energy connected with Tamotsu's hand and he hissed, doubling over in pain, before looking up to see Magician had moved to his left, his hand extended and anger in his eyes.

"I will not allow you to hurt anyone else..." Magician said sternly, his light side taking over his dark. "You must stop this Tamotsu, before it gets even further out of hand..."

Tamotsu's face softened and he straightened up, looking down with sadness in his expression. Nasuki began to question him, when suddenly he shot in Magician's direction and slammed his scepter into the Ying Yang monster's head, knocking him out.

"Magician!" Nasuki cried out as Tamotsu turned to her, his glare fierce as Guardian struggled to move, his rib definitally broken. "Mistress, run!" He choked, it hurt to breathe.

"No!" Nasuki shouted, holding one sword pointing left above her head, and the other pointed right, ducked near her knees. "I will fight you, and I will win!"

Tamotsu chuckled before bolting in her direction, making her quickly duck as he swung the blade of his scepter out to slice her throat.

Nasuki spun quickly and managed to sweep Tamotsu off his feet, knocking him onto the floor. He gasped as his back made impact and his lungs became void of air.

The purple haired teen placed the Hikari blade against Tamotsu's throat and he panicked. "I only wanted you back..." She choked, her tears beginning to fall. "I wanted to see the man I cared for again..."

Tamotsu's fear was suddenly replaced with a manic grin as he kicked Nasuki's leg, making her topple over and groan as she landed hard on her back, like he had.

The Corrupted Dark Magician stood to his feet and pointed his scepter in her face. "I only wanted us to be together..." He ground out, his scepter sparking energy. "You ruined that with your little stunts..."

_"Mistress!" Tamotsu cried out, seeing his darker half preparing his fatal blow. "No!" He gritted his teeth and pulled on his restraints, his weak state being surged into strength at the sight of the woman he loved in danger._

Tamotsu gasped and stepped back, holding his head. "Ahh!" He cried out as Nasuki got to her feet and prepared for her own attack. "Stop!"

_Tamotsu growled and pulled, he wanted to be free, he wanted to see Nasuki safe, not trapped in the hands of this crazed version of himself. "I won't allow you to hurt her no longer!"_

Nasuki gasped when Tamotsu lifted his head and she saw a glimpse of the teal eyes she remembered, before the shadows covered them and his snarl became viscious.

"Come here!" Tamotsu barked at her, holding his hand up and watching as she cried out and dropped to her knees, feeling electrical currents surging through her. "I will end you!"

"S-stop it!" Nasuki begged as the currents intensified. Guardian managed to get to his feet and began to sneak up on Tamotsu, who was focussing all his energy on Nasuki's downfall.

Then he heard a hiss and spun round, releasing Nasuki as he stabbed Guardian in the stomach, making the monster gasp and drop to his knees, blood spilling from the punchure wound.

"Guardian!" Nasuki cried, stepping back when Tamotsu turned back to her. "You're doing this to feel better about yourself, killing all the people I love because you can't get what you want!"

"That's right..." Tamotsu growled, stepping forward, as she stepped back. He was choking the air with his anger, the stifling darkness making her cough every so often. His corrupted soul getting more and more powerful the more he hurt others. "And now I'll get what I want..."

"I won't be with you!" Nasuki denied, preparing her swords. "I'd rather die!"

"Then I'll make sure no one else can have you!" Tamotsu lunged for her and gasped when she blocked his attack with her swords. They were positioned in a cross along the length of the thick scepter, stopping all attacks.

Nasuki pushed her swords back and Tamotsu growled, feeling the light energy surge into her Hikari Blade and the dark energy surge into her Yami Blade. No one could control both light and dark, it was impossible.

"Dark Cosmic Star Slash!" Nasuki roared, kicking Tamotsu back and uncrossing her blades, two scar shaped slices shooting towards her beloved Dark Magician, one deep black with glittering purple swirling around it and the other pure white with glittering gold swirls around it.

Tamotsu used his magic and blocked the large attack. "I cannot be harmed by such a petty attack!"

_No more!_

Tamotsu gasped and his scepter fell from his grip, hitting the floor with a clatter as Nasuki hummed with confusion. "Tamotsu?"

The shadows concealing his eyes faded to show terrified teal orbs. "M-Mis-Mistress!" He gasped out, before lowering his head with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands on his head, screaming, as if tormented.

Nasuki felt more fear surge through her as Tamotsu struggled to keep his footing, wobbling and staggering around the spot he stood in, his body trembling as the internal battle continued.

_Tamotsu roared out as the chains finally snapped and he stood, panting, his head low and his limbs hanging weakly at his sides. "I...I broke free..." He breathed._

_"Yes, you did..."_

_Tamotsu looked up to see his dark half stood there with his arms crossed and his frown deep. "I had hoped you'd be dead before I could take Nasuki's life...It seems I have to settle this the hard way..."_

_Then they both dashed towards one another with their scepters ready, slashing at eachother before stepping some distance away, waiting in silence, their bodies facing opposite directions._

_Then Dark fell to one knee, groaning as a deep gash lined his chest._

_"I-I must be getting weaker..." Dark grunted, getting to his feet and turning to Light, who ground out an answer. "Yes, because I grow stronger!"_

_"How?!"_

_"Mistress Nasuki! She wished for me to be restored, so I shall be restored!" Light turned to his Dark half and held out his scepter. "Dark Destructive Banish!"_

_"No!" Dark used his own magic to push back Light's. "I will not die, I've been in this world merely a month! I will not die!"_

_"It's too late! The more Nasuki fights, the stronger I become!" Light shouted, his magic pushing hard against Dark's._

_Dark began to panic as the light purple magic got closer to his body. "No, you can't be more powerful than me, no one can!"_

_One last scream left Dark as his body was enveloped in purple magic, the shadowed form inside the light fading._

_Once the light dimmed, Dark Tamotsu was out of sight._

Nasuki watched in hesitation as Tamotsu dropped to his knees, his hands still clasped firmly to his skull as the dark robes blotched and disolved, showing his normal Dark Magician attire beneath.

Nasuki blinked as Tamotsu's skin turned a lighter shade and his hair lightened too, then he planted his hands on the floor, gasping for breath.

"T-Tamotsu?"

The Dark Magician looked up and his teal eyes showed waves of relief. "M-Mistress!" He panted, watching as she showed her happiness and dived at him, tackling him in a hug, her swords clattering on the floor without either of them noticing.

Tamotsu's eyes widened in shock before they slipped shut and his arms enveloped her, holding her closer than he ever had before.

Nasuki's tears spilled from her eyes faster than she could have seen coming. Magician had woken and was healing Guardian's injuries, both of them trying not to disturb the two.

"My apologies...Mistress..." Tamotsu breathed, his lips buried into her shoulder, making his voice hard to hear, squeezing her gently as he spoke. Glad to feel her in his arms once more. "I wasn't in my right mind, I must have scared you so much..."

"I-I don't care!" Nasuki cried out, holding him so tightly, it would have been hard to breathe if his armor was not in the way. "I'm just glad you're you again!"

"But I killed your friends...I cannot be forgiven..." Tamotsu pulled away and hummed, stroking a stray hair away from her face, making her sob softly and lean into his touch.

"I think I may have solved the problem of the deaths..." Magician said, walking over to them as they looked back at him.

Nasuki's arms fell from Tamotsu's shoulders and his hand remained on her back, but he had pulled away to speak to the wiser man.

"There is one book in your library that can restore life..."

"I cannot risk it again..." Tamotsu said sternly, his voice not wavering in the slightest. "I have put Mistress and her remaining friends through too much, I cannot have that corrupted part of me awaken once more..."

"This spell doesn't contain any forbidden magic..."

Both of them blinked and listend as Magician explained, Guardian watching with his blade resting on his shoulder and a smirk on his lips.

Maybe they could have that happy ending after all.


	15. Epilogue: It's Finally Over!

Chapter 15 - It's Finally Over!

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing this! I had so much fun!

I thank all my readers for tuning into this book and giving it the chance it deserved. (I hope.)

I recommend you listen to the song in this link while reading the first half, then the second link when the scene chances at ~CS~

First scene watch?v=8mhs_vwT7oQ&list=HL1383688861

Second scene watch?v=I_gDXoEAOjM&list=HL1383688861

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however own the OC's Nasuki, Tamotsu, Hikari, Guardian and Magician.

Please ask before using them.

Finny Fin designed Corrupted Dark Magician, see her channel!

Enjoy the thrilling ending! Read and Review!

* * *

Three days from the final conclusion had been spent finding the indevidual graves of their friends and digging them up, ressurecting them with the fusion of light and dark magic.

There were no complications, the only thing that was a downfall was the fact that after use, twenty four hours of rest were needed before it could be used again.

Seto had been tackled by his brother on arrival, Joey and Tristan had exchanged 'manly' hugs, while Yugi had literally pile drived his best friend to the floor.

Hikari however was the only one who hadn't been bombarded as everyone stood in Yugi's living room, with alcohol and snacks, a party.

"Hikari!"

Nasuki and Tamotsu stepped in behind Hikari and smiled down at her, she was herself again and she was happy to be with the people she loved.

"Welcome back..." Nasuki said, giving her a hug before pushing her towards a dumbstruck Kaiba. "Go on...I think he's waiting..."

Hikari blushed as she stepped towards Kaiba, she had been dragged into her room by Nasuki and had been dressed in the most perfect white dress, making her look like an angel had fallen out of the sky.

"K-Kaiba?" Hikari asked, stopping infront of the young CEO who was sporting a blank look of shock, Mokuba grinning behind him. "I...I missed you..."

She squeaked in shock when Kaiba did something out of character and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and holding her tight against him.

"Hikari..." Kaiba breathed, smiling against the skin of her shoulder as she held him back with as much might. That was the start of something beautiful.

After that, they partied, each and everyone of them forgiving Tamotsu as the night went on, he had brought them all back, why be sour about it?

It was over, no more evil, no more corruption.

~CS~

Later that night, Nasuki walked into her apartment and smiled out at the view of Domino City. She was glad that everything was back to normal. She wouldn't forget what had happened, because each and every moment had lead up to the revelations they had each had.

Tamotsu walked up behind her and shocked her by wrapping his arms around her stomach, his armor forgotten on the sofa.

"I'm glad it's all over..." Tamotsu breathed, his face hanging low just above her head. She really was rather short. "I've never felt so lost before..."

"I won't let that happen again..." Nasuki said, staring out at the city as the streetlights lit it up, making it shine like a thousand stars. "I won't lose you...Not again..."

Tamotsu removed his arms from around her and tugged her shoulder, forcing her to turn to face him, the shadows of the room making her face darker, more serious.

"There is something I regret most of all during this whole fiasco..." Tamotsu admitted, smiling down at her as he squeezed her shoulder and slid his hand up, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"What's that?" Nasuki asked, she knew all his regrets, she had seen them in his eyes the moment he had awoken from the corruption.

Suddenly time seemed to stop as Tamotsu cupped her cheek and leaned down, his eyes slipping shut as their lips finally connected in a tender kiss that was far better than any other.

Nasuki was frozen but for a moment before she replied to the kiss with as much love as she felt from the brave magician. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled away only slightly, his breath ghosting the tingling pink skin of her lips.

"I regret not being in my right mind when I told you I loved you..." Tamotsu breathed, his eyes only opening slightly. A smile flickered on Nasuki's lips as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Then say it...Tell me what you're feeling right now..."

Tamotsu's eyes turned warm teal, like a lake on a hot sunny day. "I love you, Nasuki..." He whispered, smiling with a tug of the corners of his mouth.

Nasuki stroked his tight jaw with tears stinging her eyes and a smile tenderly. "I love you too...My faithful protector..." Then another kiss was shared, equally loving, but even more passionate than the last.

This was a love that would last eons, time could not seperate them, nor could death. They would love eachother for all eternity.

The perfect ending to a horrific tale.


End file.
